1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to telescoping slide assembly and more particularly to a flexible strip for slide release mechanism with improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a slide is widely employed to enable the relative movement of a drawer and a cabinet, a computer desk and a keyboard shelf, or the like. A conventional slide comprises an outer member, an intermediate member, and an inner member. For example in the drawer and cabinet configuration, outer member is fixed to the wall of cabinet, inner member is fixed to the side of drawer, and intermediate member is slidably received in outer member for supporting inner member in a sliding relationship. A well known ball bearing mechanism is employed to interconnect above any two adjacent members. Hence, inner member and intermediate member may coaxially move respect to outer member. Thus drawer is permitted to remove to its maximum extension or retract into the cabinet. Typically, a stop mechanism such as latch is employed to lock slide when it reaches its maximum extension. At this time, intermediate member and outer member are held in place by the latch. Hence, drawer carried by inner member is also held in this place. One such latch based release mechanism for slide assembly in cooperation with inner, intermediate, and outer members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,828 entitled xe2x80x9cOver And Under Telescoping Slide Assemblyxe2x80x9d, which is incorporated herein by reference. In the ""828 Patent, the slide assembly comprises a cabinet slide member, a drawer slide member, and an intermediate slide member slidably connected the cabinet inner member. A spring lock assembly is mounted on inner end of drawer slide member. A pair of hooks are provided at inner end of the intermediate slide member projected toward drawer slid e member. Spring lock assembly comprises a pair of flexible strips and a pair of receiving apertures. Hence, drawer slide member and its attached drawer may be sliding relative to the intermediate slide member when hooks are clear from the receiving apertures or depressing the flexible strips to disengage from the receiving apertures. However, such design does not block movement of drawer and drawer slide member while de pressing the flexible strips. Thus drawer is susceptible to drop from cabinet if enough care is not taken. The size of receiving aperture is enlarged for permitting the tab of flexible strip to have a sufficient time to fall into engagement therein since the sliding speed of slide may be fast. However, a gap between the receiving aperture and the tab of flexible strip is thus created. This is undesirable for securing drawer to cabinet.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,847 and 5,085,523 both disclosed a similar slide release mechanism. In brief, a flexible strip is mounted on a first slide track fixed to a drawer. A button and a pin-receiving aperture are provided on flexible strip. A pin on a second slide track is activated to fall into the aperture when first slide track and its attached drawer are slid to a use position, thus locking the slide assembly in the use position. In a reverse operation, user may depress button to deform flexible strip for disengaging pin from the aperture. As a result, drawer may be retracted into or removed from cabinet. Such prior art is disadvantageous for employing many small components. Further, it does not block movement of drawer and first slide track while depressing the flexible strip. Thus drawer is susceptible to drop from cabinet if enough care is not taken.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism for slide assembly capable blocking movement of inner member and its attached drawer in either extending or retracting, thus ensuring a secure operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a precisely positioned release mechanism having reduced components.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a release mechanism for telescoping slide assembly including an outer member and an inner member is provided. The mechanism comprises a flexible strip of substantially triangular transverse cross section mounted on the inner member, the flexible strip including two flexible arms each extended from either end of a bottom plate thereof, two opposite recesses, and two locking lugs on the sides of either recess; and an engagement section on outer end of intermediate member, the section including an aperture and a projection on the edge of aperture. In the use position, the locking lugs contact the inner wall of the intermediate member while sliding, and the recesses are clung to both sides of the projection when the inner member has reached a predetermined end of the use position, thus blocking movement of the inner member relative to the intermediate member. Moreover, either arm may be depressed to disengage recess from projection. Hence, inner member may be moved away from outer member or retract inner member. The mechanism can effect a locking or unlocking of inner member in either extending or retracting.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.